


Writing games

by writingitdown



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F, men barely exist in any of my fics you're welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingitdown/pseuds/writingitdown
Summary: A Republican Senator (Zelda) writes hot stories that involve her and another one of her colleagues, a Democrat Senator (Lilith) whom is distant and colder to her. Zelda feeling attracted to Lilith and it was mutual but Lilith was more oblivious to her own feelings toward the readhead and what she caused in her. - This is the dumbest ff, you'll probably read, you're welcome.





	1. RedQueen & BlueQueen

**Author's Note:**

> General info:
> 
> -Zelda Spellman is a Republican senator  
-Lilith Wardwell is a Democrat senator  
-Zelda and Lilith are in a relationship with other women, them being House Representatives of their respective political parties  
-There was a website where only people who worked at the Capitol could enter, and in this site, stories between politicians were uploaded, especially hot kind of stories  
-Zelda writes hot stories between Lilith and herself because she feels attracted to the brunette  
-Lilith was colder and more distant with Zelda, because she was Republican and they were practically opposites in everything, even personalities. Zelda having a warmer personality. But the truth was that Zelda did cause a special reaction in Lilith and she wasn't so indiferent to the Democrat like she would make it seem most of the time  
-Zelda always approached and talked to Lilith because she wanted to make her give in so she would treat her differently and in a warmer way. Zelda believed that if they knew each other more, she would give in, and of course there was also the fact that Zelda had a crush on Lilith
> 
> PS: English is not my first language so I apologize to your eyes for any grammatical error, thank you for understanding.

INTRO

Lilith had connected to the website where stories between politicians were written and uploaded. She had done so after Danielle, her girlfriend, made a comment to Lilith, telling her that she had many stories between her and other female politicians, especially with Zelda. Danielle kind of scolding her about it but Lilith told her that wasn't her fault and that she didn't have any idea about it because she hadn't even gone to the website as this wasn't of her interest. Danielle letting the topic go because she was right, it wasn't her fault. Telling Lilith that she could at least presume about her girlfriend being so popular because she had many stories on this website, both smirking and Lilith nodding at her, mentally thanking Danielle let the topic go.  
.................................

Lilith was alone in her office, holding her personal iPad when she searched her tag and saw that there were many stories between her and other female politicians but especially with Zelda, this making her smirk.  
“Is it because we are both opposites in everything and that intrigues people?” She asked to herself not so loud, then continued seeing the screen and there saw one user in particular called RedQueen which had written only stories between Zelda and herself, all her stories having many positive votes and reviews for the website being online and working for about two weeks.

Lilith smirked and created an account because this was the only way to read the stories, choosing BlueQueen as userame, for some reason wanting to be the counterpart of this writer. When she had created the account, she chose a short story and started reading, wondering what they would come up with. She fixed her dark blue-rimmed glasses and started to read,

<… when the tone of voice from both of them started rising up, the argument being more intense and heated. Both of them started walking towards each other and now they were closer, looking at each other’s faces and eyes while they kept arguing, none of them being really conscious about how close they were standing. Seconds later still arguing, Lilith called her dumb and Zelda called her an idiot back, both kind of pushing each other’s arms, holding the stare, two seconds later they approached their hands to the other’s jackets and pulled their bodies towards them, kissing themselves passionately on the lips, kiss that only got more heated and intense…> Lilith read this and blushed, surprised, <…neither of them moved away, on the contrary they deepened the kiss even more, walking towards the couch in the office and fell down on it, without breaking the kiss. Lilith was on top of her body, her hand caressing her leg and thigh, squeezing it. Zelda caressed her neck, her hand sliding down between her breasts, unbuttoning her jacket and then moving her hands towards her own jacket, unbutton it too. Both looked at each other’s eyes, slightly parting their lips. Do you want to stop? Lilith asked , her hand still touching her thigh. The least thing I want to do is to stop, Senator Wardwell. Both smirked and Lilith approached more to her face once again. Mmm you are a naughty lady, Senator Spellman. She said, caressing her nose with hers. If only you knew how much. That’s what I want to know. The brunette said, kissing her jaw and continuing kissing down her neck while she was moving the fabric of her jacket to the side and caressed her breasts, her hands being over her blouse. I’m all yours, Senator brunette. Mmm Senator red, that’s what I like to hear. Both smirked in complicity and grabbed each other’s neck again, kissing passionately on the lips and starting to undress each other, while they gave in to passion on the couch>

She smirked and blushed while she continued reading the more explicit details of the story.

.................................

Once she finished, smirked once again and took a piece of paper, throwing some air at herself,

“Wow… not bad, to be the first story I read…” Mentioned, now reading some of the reviews and how many people have said they liked it and were asking for more stories like that “…and the first story was with the Republican redhead by the way, gosh, I’m kind of crazy to read a story between us… and has she even read these stories too? She hasn’t commented anything, and she always comments anything to me, because she is annoying and always wants me to talk to her for some reason” She smirked at this and then left a thumbs up and comment on the story she had just read

_-BlueQueen: Entertaining story, it was the first story I had read on this site and I enjoyed reading it and that it was the first story I read. Let’s see with what else you surprise me with in your stories between these two_

Commented as casually as posible to not give away it was her, one of the protagonists of the story

.................................  
Zelda was on her personal laptop reading the reviews of her stories from which she couldn’t be tracked from the Capitol so nobody would know she was writing stories on the site, suddenly a new notification popped up on the bell next to her username, and it was a notification about the very first story she wrote.  
When she saw that the username was called BlueQueen, she smirked and of course this username draw her attention,  
“BlueQueen, huh? RedQueen’s counterpart… that’s kind of intriguing and funny” She laughed a little and asked who this person was, seeing she was new when she saw the date the account was created

_-RedQueen: Thank you BlueQueen, for your words. I’m glad you made your debut on this site with one of my stories and I hope you will keep reading the rest because if you liked this one… you will love the others too, especially if you want more hot moments between these two colleagues_

Zelda left the reply saved in her draft, because she never replied right away whenever she got a notification, so nobody could know when she was truly online and nobody suspected it was her, and she preferred to reply to everything at once so she left all her replies saved in her drafts and then just would click send  
.................................  
At night she sent the replies and Lilith furrowed her brow when she saw a new notification and even more at seeing it was a reply to her comment and it was from the author herself, RedQueen. At reading the reply, she smirked and five minutes later, wrote,

_-BlueQueen: I haven’t had much time to read more but I will because I wanna see what else you got in store in that mind of yours, RedQueen_

Zelda smirked at reading her and 30 minutes later she replied,

_-RedQueen: Enjoy, I know you will_

_-BlueQueen: _😉

It was the only thing Lilith replied, this making Zelda giggling for some reason. There was something intriguing about the other and that draw their attention for some reason… not even suspecting who the other was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 10 chapters already for anyone interested and nope, I don't make you wait too long for them to kiss and more :P


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda makes some interesting discoveries that make her beyond happy

Lilith was sitting at a table in the Library of Congress reading a story between Zelda and her, on her iPad. When the redhead saw her and smirked, approaching closer to see what she was reading so interested. Lilith not hearing her come closer from behind

“Are you reading a story between us by RedQueen?” She asked surprised at seeing her. Lilith was startled when she heard her and looked at her, blushing “Redhead…” She said and both smirked “… and what are you doing here? And all out of a sudden?, I didn’t even hear you approaching” “I saw you were reading something on your iPad and you looked so focused and interested that I didn’t want to interrupt you, and I also wanted to see what you were reading first” She approached a little more, staring at her iPad “Mmhm” Lilith gave her a side-eyed glance “So you are reading a story by RedQueen… and a story between us, because she only writes about us” Commented casually to not reveal herself “Yeah, I was reading a story… so what?” She asked and raised an eyebrow “So nothing… it’s just that I didn’t know you read stories about us” Zelda mentioned and both smirked “Danielle commented me about it, well she kind of scolded me about it” The Republican looked at her and asked “Oh yeah? And whad did she say?” Asked with curiosity “That I was one of the politicians with more stories, especially with you. I told her I had no idea because I hadn’t even been on the website, so yeah, she left the topic there because she understood it wasn’t really my fault people wrote stories about me with other people… our you” “I see” “She also said it helped her to brag that her girlfriend was popular or I don’t even know what” She shook her head and they both smirked, Zelda nodding at hearing her “Well, RedQueen does give her a lot of material to brag” “Mmhm” “Andrea also kind of complained to me that I had stories written with you and I also told her it wasn’t really my fault…” She smirked knowing very well that the more popular stories between Lilith and her were her own creation,

“… so she told me I was right and stopped with the topic” Lilith nodded looking at her “So you have also read RedQueen’s stories?” She pointed at her iPad and side-eyed her “Yeah, I’ve read all of her stories…” She smirked and Lilith looked surprised at her “… and more than once” “What?” She asked and looked at Zelda while blushing “They are entertaining and so hot” “My gosh, you are shameless, redhead” She pointed at her with her index finger and Zelda smirked at this habit Lilith had with her sometimes “You can’t tell me too much about it because you are also reading them, Senator” “Ugh, but I just started... recently” “Mmhm, so will you read them all? All of RedQueen’s stories?” “I don’t know, until I get bored and they don’t interest me anymore, I guess” “I bet you don’t get bored and you will read them all” “Ugh” “Everytime you read a story, the info is registered, you know? And you can see how many stories you have read and how many times you’ve read each story” She pointed at her profile and Lilith looked surprised at her because of course she didn’t know this “Oh… yeah?” They looked at each other and Zelda nodded “Yes, so I bet you will keep reading and we can know if I win because like I told you, the info is saved” “Ugh” She side-eyed her and blushed “Say yeeesss” Zelda moved her arm a little “And if I don’t want to?” She raised an eyebrow “Come on” “Ugh, I don’t know” “Say yes, say yes, come on” “And what would you win if you do win in this bet?” Lilith looked at Zelda and narrowed her eyes a little “We have to read a story by RedQueen together” Zelda smirked, taking advantage of the oportunity “Oh… wait what!?” She stared surprised at her and blushed even more “If I win we do that… and if you win, well we just don’t have to read anything” “I don’t know” She was playing hard to get while side-eyeing her “Say yeeesss” She surrounded her with her arms and kissed her cheeks “redheaaad, don’t be so clingy with me” “You already know how I am with you…” She laughed and they both smirked “…say yes” “Okaaayyy, I accept, ugh” “Yay!” She said and clapped twice, looking very adorable and Lilith thought so as well but of course she didn’t say it out loud, just side-eyed her “So in three more days we will check where I told you, there in your profile and we will see if you kept reading, but don’t stop yourself and just keep reading if you want to” “Of course, so you would win, right?” “Obviously” Zelda replied and they smirked.

Zelda then looked at her profile again and only now she realized the username that was shown to be logged in,

“Blue…Queen” She whispered and looked astonished at the screen, realizing Lilith’s username was the mysterious BlueQueen and now of course all making more sense “BlueQueen is your username?” She asked and smirked “What? Oh, yeah” “Why did you choose to be the counterpart of RedQueen?” “I don’t know, I didn’t think of it too much and when I saw the username was available, I took it” “You naughty you” Zelda playfully nudged her arm with her index finger and Lilith rolled her eyes, asking “And your username?” Zelda had a second username with another email account so whenever she was asked about it she didn’t get nervous “RedDamsel” “RedDamsel?” Lilith looked at her with an arched brow “Yeah, red as in my hair” “Oh, ugh…” She rolled her eyes again and Zelda laughed a little, nudged her arm and Lilith smirked at feeling her “… at least it doesn’t sound bad… RedDamsel” “Mmhm… BlueQueen” She approached and kissed her cheek, smiling at her,

“You always like to cling to me, Republican” “I take advantage of the fact I have you all by myself and neither of our girlfriends are around” She commented with a naughty smirk “Ugh, you are so annoyingly shameless, and what if I tell, you do this?” “You won’t, because you never have and you won’t do it now” “I don’t do it to not cause problems between Danielle and I, because I left one of my colleagues be clingy and surround me with her arms or kiss my cheeks” “Oh, I know you like me to be clingy with you, surrounding you with my arms and kissing your cheeks, like you said” “You for being a Republican and conservative are very naughty and shameless, huh?” “And you for being a Democrat and liberal are very uptight… especially with me” “Because you annoy me and I don’t like you” She said, not really believing it “I don’t annoy you that much and you don’t dislike me as much as you say or you won’t even bother to read naughty stories between us” She laughed and smirked triumphally and Lilith blushed while looking at her “Heyyyy” She stood up from her chair and approached a little bit closer, without realizing “You don’t dislike me and you know it” She took advantage of the fact that the brunette was now standing in front of her and approached closer, kissing her cheek and jaw with two kisses. Lilith seeing all of this and not pushing her away, because she never really could push her away that much for some reason she didn’t even understand “Stop it with the clinginess, Republican!” She slightly narrowed her eyes at her, both gazing at each other’s eyes “No thank you, Democrat” Zelda replied and they both smirked “Naughty” “You love it” “Ugh!” Lilith exclaimed while looking up, Zelda smiling at seeing her.

“See you around, favorite colleague” She kissed her cheek and started walking away “I hope not, least favorite colleague” Lilith replied and both smirked. Zelda winking an eye at her and the Democrat side-eyeing her.

Zelda was walking away with a smile on her face because she finally knew who BlueQueen was and was even happier at knowing it was Lilith and she was reading the stories she wrote about them.


	3. Office shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda does not waste time, things between them starting to get hotter.

_Three days later, _

Zelda entered Lilith’s office and both smirked,

“You don’t knock, redhead?” “Nope, your staff told me you weren’t busy” “Mmhm, so what do you want here?” “I came to see if I won our bet or not” Zelda walked closer to her, now standing beside Lilith whom was sitting at her desk “Now?” “Yeah, it’s been three days already, so…” She grabbed her iPad and searched for the website “You are impossible, redhead. You come here and start bossing around all you want” “Because I am in charge” “Yeah, keep dreaming” “With you? Okay” She nudged her arm and Lilith rolled her eyes, exclaiming “Ugh!” While she slightly nudged her arm with her hand, and she was also smirking because she knew she lost the bet,

“Let’s see… you read… wait, you read more than half of the stories?” Zelda asked surprised and they looked at each other “Yeah… I did” “Okay, so I did win the bet” “Mmhm, redhead… you won” Lilith side-eyed her and Zelda smiled “That’s wonderful, I knew I was going to win” She took her hand and pulled her, making Lilith stand up from her chair and follow her toward the couch “Ugh” “So, let’s read one you’ve already read and one that is very hot” She laughed and blushed. Lilith looked at her, blushing too “But… now!?” “Yep, now” “But… and the door? What if someone comes in and…” “I locked the door. Come on, let’s read a story together, okay?” Said with an innocently naughty tone of voice and they smirked “That tone of voice only works for the Zelda in the stories, not you” Lilith side-eyed her and Zelda smiled “Works for me too and you know it” She approached to Lilith and kissed her cheek “Ugh, okay, what story?” She looked away, blushing and Zelda smiled at seeing her “This one, it’s not so long and it’s a hot story” Pointed at the iPad with her fingers and Lilith nodded. Now Zelda starting to read out loud, They both looked at each other and blushed. Zelda now reading again,

<… they continued kissing and started to walk toward the couch while they were mutually undressing each other, touching their skins and squeezing every curve in the other’s body that they could hold on to. Both falling on the floor, letting their hormones dominate as they gave in to the lust.>

Zelda continued reading the more explicit details and once she finished the story, both were blushing even more than before,

“Mmm… delightful” She said and nudged her body, laughing “Zeldaaa” Lilith narrowed her eyes at her while blushing “Okay, do not get upset, I’m just kidding” “But you are being too naughty” She pointed at her with her index finger and Zelda kissed it “Heyyy, what did I just said!” Zelda was smirking and approaching closer to her, making her flustered “Hey brunette… and what if we behaved badly with each other… right now?” Said while taking her high heels off and unbuttoned her red jacket, taking it off, now wearing a black blouse “What? Wait… what?” Lilith said, seeing her approach closer to her. Zelda moved more and sat on her lap, making Lilith flustered “What you heard” Zelda caressed Lilith’s shoulders and smiled mischievously at her “But… what is even going on with you?” Asked confused, her cheeks feeling hotter and redder “That story we just read… turned me on a little bit too much, didn’t the same happen to you?” Zelda kissed her cheek and continued kissing down her jaw, with small kisses. Lilith panting at feeling her lips kissing her face “Do not play like this, Spellman” Her hands were on the redhead’s waist and not even Lilith knew how they arrived there “And how do you want me to play with you, Senator Wardwell?” Zelda gave her a sly smile and Lilith narrowed her eyes, the readhead moved her hips, making their bodies touch more as both of them moaned “Zelda… behave” Lilith was side-eyeing her, trying to move her away but she wasn’t even trying that hard “No, that’s so boring” She said and laughed, kissing her cheek again “Hey, you are the conservative one here!” Zelda was starting to kiss her neck, licking it and making her moan more “Lilith, you have me here… sitting on your lap and horny… don’t be silly letting this oportunity go” She gave her a playful smile and started unbuttoning her blouse. Lilith looking at her surprised and blushing at what she just said and was doing “Zelda wait… what are you doing?” Lilith grabbed her hands to stop her but Zelda didn’t stop, moving her hands away and continued unbuttoning her blouse “Behave badly with this Republican… Democrat” “But” Zelda approached her index finger to her lips and touched them to make her stop talking, whilst she moved closer and finally kissed her on the lips. Lilith couldn’t even react at the sudden kiss, leaving her kind of shocked, but didn’t pull away. Now both parting their lips as they closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. Didn’t take long until Lilith couldn’t control herself anymore because she simply couldn’t and fully gave in, letting her hormones take control of her body and actions. The brunette was caressing her body and kissing her back passionately, both enjoying the delightful kiss, their first kiss.

Lilith then started kissing her jaw and moved down to her neck, kissing and licking it, making her moan in pleasure, whilst her hands were touching her body and sliding her skirt up even more to touch and squeeze her thighs. Both were panting and moaning, Zelda smiling at seeing that Lilith wasn’t controlling herself anymore and was giving in to the passion, just like her “Yeah, brunette… mmmm…” They were starting to move and rock their bodies against each other, their kisses deepening even more. Lilith moved with her and made Zelda lay on her back, while she was on top of her body “Ugh… you naughty you” “You naughty you… back” She licked Lilith’s lips and both smirked “Oh, and you are about to see how much… you wanted to be naughty with me right now? You better get ready, redhead” Lilith unbuttoned her blue jacket and tossed it away, sliding up Zelda’s black skirt, also getting rid of her own high heels. Zelda was unbuttoning her blouse and kissing her jaw and neck. Both of them sliding their hands between their legs and rubbing their fingers over the fabric of their underwear,

“The story… made you… horny too, ri…ght?” Zelda asked while they were kissing “No” Lilith replied and both smirked, gazing at each other’s eyes “No?” She said as she was sliding her hand down her underwear, feeling how wet Lilith already was “… then why are you already wet… Senator Wardwell?” “Ugh… you are impossible” She rocked her hips against Zelda’s and both chuckled as they kissed. Zelda’s hand was still touching her most intimate parts, feeling the hot and wet flesh against her fingers and loving how good it felt. Lilith’s hand now moved and slid down her underwear, Zelda smiling while biting her lower lip “Am I wet too?” Asked faking an innocent tone and knowing very well the answer “Soaking wet… how indecent of you, Senator Spellman” “Your fault” “You always say everything it’s my fault” Lilith was kissing her jaw and giving it small bites “You always say the same about me, aaahhh” Zelda moaned when she felt Lilith’s hand caressing her clit “Time to be naughty, conservative lady” Lilith bit Zelda’s lower lip and kissed her mouth, both deepening the kiss and starting to introduce two of their fingers inside of each other “We don’t have much time… Lilith” Zelda was moaning against her mouth “Let’s not waist time then” Both smirked in complicity and started moving their hands faster, their hips rocking against each other’s fingers. The moans were getting louder, but they were also getting suffocated by the kisses they were still giving to each other. Zelda’s free hand was touching and lacing her fingers in her dark hair. Lilith’s free hand was squeezing one of her breasts, now kissing down her chest and the skin that was visible around her cleavage “Faster… Lilith, fas…ter” Zelda was moaning “You too… mmm… you too” They moved their heads and faces as they started kissing and biting their necks, to drown the moans down, so nobody outside the office could hear them having sex. Their hands were also stroking their clitoris, caressing every part they could, taking advantage of the oportunity and moment as much as they could because they have both been wanting this for so long, even if Lilith was more oblivious, she also desired this, especially now after reading the stories between Zelda and her.

They continued moving their fingers and kissing each other’s mouths. Their bodies rocking against each other’s, until they both reached climax, moaning while they were kissing.

A few seconds later they were still in the same position, panting heavily whilst their cheeks were redder and foreheads with a minimal layer of sweat “Mmm… Senator Wardwell” Zelda said in a playful voice while smiling and taking her hand off her crotch, approaching it to her mouth and licking her wet fingers “You are so obscene, seriously. If I didn’t know you were a Republican Senator, I would never suspect you were a conservative seeing at how indecent you are” Lilith was shaking her head, chuckling. Zelda laughed and winked at her, still licking her own fingers “You taste deliciously” “Ugh… I hate you” She looked away, blushing, and took her hand off her underwear, while sitting between Zelda’s legs “No, you don’t… so how do I taste?” Zelda grabbed her hand and approached it to Lilith’s mouth, now the readhead sitting on the couch as well “Uumm…” Lilith saw her and they both smirked “Tell me… how do I taste?” “Fine… let’s see” She narrowed her eyes a little but did lick her fingers “Not bad” She said, side-eyeing her “You liked it and you know it” Said approaching to her face and kissing her lips, tasting each other’s juices in their mouths. Both looked at each other and Zelda winked at her “This was a one time thing, Zelda” “I know” But neither of them believed what they just said that much either. They both stood up and started walking “And not a word to Danielle” “Or Andrea” Both mentioned their respective girlfriends, nodding in agreement and complicity,

“If your Republican girlfriend knew how indecent you were and always are being with a Democrat, huh?” “I’m only this indicent and naughty with you” “Because you are innappropriate” “And you fucking love it” “Ugh, do not curse!” She pointed her index finger at Zelda “Why? Makes you horny?” She laced her arms around her neck and Lilith rolled her eyes “Nooo” Lilith side-eyed her, blushing at feeling her so close once again “Keep reading RedQueen’s stories, brunette” “Why?” She looked at her and arched a brow “So you have fun… and keep letting me… be naughty with you” Zelda kissed her cheek and they both smirked “Zelda… behave” “I do behave” She looked at Lilith with an innocent-looking expression but then smiled mischievously at her “You do behave… badly” “With you on that couch a few minutes ago? Yeah” “UGH!” Lilith exclaimed loudly while looking up and they both chuckled “See you around, blue-eyed Democrat” Zelda gave her a kiss on the cheek and started walking away, Lilith walking toward her desk “I guess… blue-eyed Republican” She replied and Zelda winked at her, Lilith narrowing her eyes back.

When they couldn’t see each other anymore, they both smirked and sighed, remembering how well the orgasm they’ve just had with each other felt. Zelda knowing this was not going to be the last time they’d have sex with each other… she just knew it and part of Lilith’s oblivious self also knew this.


	4. Elevator shenanigans-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...you taking any sexual fantasy prompts?_

Lilith was in her office, reading stories between Zelda and her whenever she had some free time, and even though there were other stories with her, she had a special interest in the stories that involved Zelda, being oblivious as to why she felt this way. Reading about the naughty adventures between a Democrat and Republican, intriguing her and now understanding what the appeal to these kind stories were and why RedQueen’s stories were so popular.

By now she had already read all of the stories and at the moment just finished a one-shot were Zelda and Lilith had a hot encounter in one of the elevators of the Capitol,

“Gosh, how does she even come up with this, seriously?” Lilith laughed and shook her head, blushing. She was on her personal laptop, now writing a comment on the story,

_-BlueQueen: Hot story, huh? How do you even come up with these prompts? _

Decided to ask the same question she had just wondered out loud because she was really intrigued by it, and sent it, hoping RedQueen would reply to her soon.

……………………

Zelda was also in her office and of course she was on the same site, reading the comments her fans left her, smiling and feeling proud of her work and how much people liked it. A few moments later a new notification popped up and she saw it was a comment from BlueQueen,

“Oh… brunette… so you just read it, huh?” Zelda bit her lower lip and smiled because it made her so happy to know Lilith was still reading her stories and always commented on them

_-RedQueen: Glad you liked it, and I just think of sexual fantasies I have and let Zelda and Lilith recreate them._

Zelda finished writing her reply, accomodated her red-rimmed glasses and smiled starting to laugh, shaking her head because this whole situation of her knowing who BlueQueen was but Lilith not knowing she was RedQueen, was so funny to her “If only you knew… perhaps someday” She smirked and sighed, thinking about her Democrat colleague… her favorite colleague… her crush.

……………………

Ten minutes later Zelda sent the reply and Lilith received it, the brunette being kind of surprised because it was sooner than she expected,

“I just think of sexual fantasies I have and let Zelda and Lilith recreate them…” Read not so loud and laughed, shaking her head “… this one is even naughtier than Zelda… and no one is naughtier than that redhead” Smirked thinking about her, moving her eyes and staring at the couch on the side of her office, biting her lower lip at remembering what happened there between them, a few days ago “Do not think of that moment… Lilith, come on, control yourself and hormones and mind…” She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath, opening her eyes once again “I’m still crazy for having sex with her… in my office and on my couch…” Lilith was shaking her head, chuckling “…but it wasn’t so bad… it wasn’t bad at all…” Looked at the couch once again and licked her lips when she remembered being on top of Zelda, kissing her lips passionately “… it was so good” Whispered and deep sighed, blushing. Later shaking her head, trying to think about something else. She tried to get herself busy with anything but her mind kept thinking of Zelda, just remembering she didn’t write back to RedQueen and now doing so,

_-BlueQueen: Oh, I see… you taking any sexual fantasy prompts? _

Hit send and blushed, accomodating her blue-rimmed glasses, wondering what could RedQueen even reply to her.

……………………

Zelda was reading documents from work when she got a new notification, furrowing her brow and looking at the screen, reading BlueQueen’s new comment,

“You taking any sexual fantasies prompts?” Zelda read not so loud and blushed, laughing more loudly “…wait… did Lilith just write that or did I imagined it?” She chuckled and read it again, seeing she wasn’t imagining anything “Oh… oh, gosh… don’t do this to me, you hot liberal dork…” Zelda sighed, licking her lips “…what should I even reply? I mean I have to reply yes… just to see what she says and if she actually does send me a prompt… with her sexual fantasies… oh my…” Zelda stood up and grabbed the side of her face while blushing at thinking about her crush’s sexual fantasies. A few seconds later she returned to her seat and typed,

_-RedQueen: Only from you… because you are a faithful reader, fan and another Queen _😉

And clicked send right away, not wanting to wait, as she wondered about what Lilith could reply.

……………………

Lilith was cleaning up her desk because it was messy with too many stuff in it, when she heard the notification sound from the site, this making her smile at seeing RedQueen was replying faster than usual to her,

“She said yes… gosh…” Lilith chuckled and blushed “…she will write down my naughty prompt and have the Zelda and Lilith of her stories… recreate… it, oh…” Stared at the screen, thinking and blushing even more. 

……………………

A few minutes later, Zelda got the new reply and quickly read it because couldn’t focus on anything else,

_-BlueQueen: Thank you! And the prompt is to have Zelda and Lilith have a hot encounter, hidden somewhere in the Library of Congress._

“Library of Congress, huh? Mmm, what do you want to do to me there, Wardwell?” She said to herself and giggled, hiding her face between her hands at the indecent thoughts going through her mind right now.

……………………

_-RedQueen: Oh, that’s hot. I will work on it. _

Lilith smiled after reading the reply, feeling happy because RedQueen would write her prompt soon.

……………………

_ -BlueQueen: Thank you, seriously. And you don’t need to rush, you just write it whenever you want, don’t worry._

Zelda read her and smiled sweetly “She is a sweetheart… if only she knew she was talking to me” That made her chuckle and smile.

……………………

A few hours laters it was late at night when Zelda and Lilith encountered in one of the elevators, but sadly they weren’t alone and other of her female colleagues were around them too. Lilith’s back was against the wall on the left side, Zelda was closely standing in front of her her. When they were a few seconds in their elevator ride, their eyes encountered each other’s and smirked, a few moments later more people entering the elevator and pushing Zelda closer to Lilith, their bodies now really touching and their faces at two inches of each other. All of this making them both flustered as they blushed,

“Hello, Senator Wardwell” Zelda whispered in her left ear “Hello… Senator Spellman” Lilith unconsciously caressed her waist and pulled her even closer to her. Zelda felt this and smiled, blushing “I am not going anywhere, brunette” She whispered, only Lilith hearing her, while her hand caressed her arm that was around her waist “I’m only holding you so you won’t fall” Lilith replied, side-eyeing her “Mmhm” They both smirked, now holding the stare “Don’t get off the elevator… wait with me until the very end” Zelda approached to her ear once again and whispered “But…” Lilith looked at her intrigued, arching a brow “Please” Zelda said in a sweet voice, looking at Lilith’s eyes and rubbed the tip their noses together. Lilith only nodded and smirked as Zelda smiled at seeing she agreed to stay with her until the very end of their elevator ride.

To be continued…


	5. Elevator shenanigans-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..._and the elevator ride continues_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!

When they were finally alone and the elevator doors closed they looked at each other. Both were still standing close to each other and Lilith’s arm was still around her waist,

“Okay, so why did you want to wait exactly, redhead?” She asked, arching a brow “To have you all by myself in the elevator” Zelda approached and kissed her cheek, giggling “Zeldaaa… gosh, you just wanted to be naughty?” “Mmhm” “Ugh, okay… bye” She told her but Zelda didn’t let her move, starting to unbutton her blouse “Spellman… hey… heyyy, we are in the elevator” “Yes… I know… and that’s what’s turning me on” She pressed the button to make the elevator stop and Lilith looked at her, blushing “What are you even… what?” She asked seeing how Zelda was unbuttoning her own blouse and looking at her in a playful way “Did you read RedQueen’s latest story?” She asked casually, pretending she didn’t already know “Uumm… yeah, I did” Lilith side-eyed her and blushed, knowing Zelda black lace bra was more visible now and she could see it “Mmhm… they were in an elevator” “Well, yeah but…” “But… let’s make it real” She grabbed her blouse and pulled her closer, kissing her lips “Zel…da…” Lilith didn’t resist much if at all and started kissing her back “Come on… we don’t have much time… I know you want to” Her tongue caressed hers then moving her face and starting to kiss her jaw and neck, biting it. Lilith was moaning, her hand touching her red hair, enjoying how soft it felt against her hand “Zelda… we can’t have the elevator stopped for too long” “It’s late at night… come on… Lilith… you aren’t saying you don’t want to… come on” “We said it was… a one time thing that other time in my office” They looked at each other’s eyes and smirked “You really don’t want to get inside my pants again? Or under my skirt to be more precise” She touched the fabric of her skirt and they chuckled “Zelda” Lilith shook her head “Fine… your lose” She walked away, started to button her blouse up and pressed the button on the wall to make the elevator start again. Lilith looked kind of confused at her as she saw that the elevator doors open and Zelda was starting to walk away “Wait” She said and Zelda smirked because she was actually expecting Lilith would stop her, she had no idea if this was going to happen but she really expected it would… and it did, Lilith did stop her “Yes?” She looked over her shoulder at the brunette and both smirked “Get inside” She said in a commanding tone of voice “But…” “Get inside, I said” Lilith grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to her, now she pressed the button and the doors closed and elevator continued being stopped,

“Mmm, that tone of voice” “You like it, don’t you? Me being in control” Lilith surrounded her waist with her arm and moved with her, Zelda’s back now against the wall “Let’s just say that you are the only Democrat I would let boss me around” Zelda mentioned in a playful tone and both laughed “You are the most mischievous Republican I’ve ever met” “The pleasure has been all yours… literally… a few days ago” Zelda mentioned licking her lips while caressing her shoulders and Lilith blushed “I hate you” “I hate you too” They said and smirked, grabbing and pulling each other’s faces toward their own, kissing passionately on the lips “We don’t have much time, redhead” “Let’s go at it then” They nodded and unbuttoned their blouses, kissing their necks, bitting and sucking on them. Both their hands moved to their skirts and started sliding them up, caressing their thighs and giving a firm squeeze to them which made them moan against each other’s lips. Their hands continued sliding up and reached their underwear, their hands sliding down inside of them and starting to stimulate each other’s clits,

“You have magical fingers… Wardwell, mmmm” Zelda was moaning against her lips, trapping her lower lip between her teeth, pulling it toward her as both deepened the kiss afterward “Mmm… gosh, you too… Spellman… you too” Their fingers starting to rub faster against their clits and labia, as the moans were starting to get louder “Harder… harder… fas…ter” Zelda moaned “Like that? Like… that?” “Yes… gosh… yes… more… moreee” They were licking and biting their necks, their mouths and tongues also sliding against the skin of their shoulders, biting them. Lilith’s free hand slid down her hips and caressed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Zelda smiling at this and even more when Lilith spanked her “Mmmm… another one… Senator Wardwell, please” She said in a playful tone and Lilith smirked, biting her jaw and kissing it “You like to be spanked?” “By you? It seemed so” Zelda giggled and Lilith gave her another spank and another, then squeezing and caressing her buttocks “Mmhm, by you I liked to be spanked” Zelda winked at her and licked Lilith’s lips, now she spanked the brunette and this one gasped, both laughing “Liked it?” “How dare you, huh?” She pulled her closer to her body and they continued making out, enjoying it “You liked it… right?” She whispered against her lips, their hands continuing moving between their legs, stimulating each other “Yes… but secret” “Secret… mmm, I like having dirty secrets with you” She touched her cheek with her nose and kissed it “I might like it myself… too” They held the gaze and smiled in complicity. Zelda grabbed her neck and pulled toward her, kissing her lips once again.

After a few minutes they were reaching climax,

“I’m coming” They both said, against each other’s neck “Faster… faster… mmmm” Lilith said, biting her neck, and they both came. Surrounding each other’s bodies with their arms and pulling the other closer to them as they embraced. Now they were panting for air, Zelda sighing and cleaning up the sweat off her forehead, then moved her hand to Lilith’s forehead and cleaned the sweat too, both giving a little smile to the other “We did made justice to RedQueen’s latest story, huh?” Zelda mentioned as they accomodated their clothes and hair. Zelda pressed the button and the elevator started working once again “Mmhm, if only RedQueen knew we have already kissed and had sex in my office and an elevator” Lilith commented, fixing her hair. Zelda smirked at hearing her “Mmhm… if only RedQueen knew” She said, having to supress a laugh while thinking about the irony.

When they got off the elevator, they looked at each other’s faces,

“Well, Senator brunette… it’s been a pleasure to talk to you… like that, once again” She approached and kissed her cheek “A pleasure indeed, Senator redhead” Lilith replied and both held the gaze, Zelda winking and to her surprise Lilith wiggled her brows once, walking away now “Not a word to you know who…” “Not a word to them” They both said, and looked over their shoulders at each other with a knowing look. Seconds later when Zelda was walking down the hallways she was smiling and sighing at the fact she had sex with Lilith for the second time and in an elevator, making her latest story real and it felt so good. Now remembering BlueQueen’s Library prompt and smiling, knowing that could be another oportunity for them to make another sexual fantasy come true. What Zelda didn’t know was that Lilith was thinking the same thing about her Library prompt, not even trying to pretend they weren’t going to probably end up doing it there too.


	6. Library shenanigans-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “… so what’s taking you so long, Wardwell?” Zelda asked and Lilith gave her a confused look “To do… what exactly?” “To grab my hand, pull me with you to some hidden corner and recreate RedQueen’s latest story”

<And they continued walking to the corners of the Library, where nobody could see them, pulling each other to their bodies and embracing in a kiss that only grew more heated with each second. Their hands getting rid of their jackets and unbuttoning their blouses to touch their skins more. Fuck me… fuck me hard, Wardwell. Zelda moaned and bit her neck. As you wish, Spellman. They gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled against their lips while kissing and unbuttoning their pants, sliding their hands inside their underwear as they started rubbing each other, moaning against their ears…>

Lilith was reading and panting, her mind actually feeling like she was there… with Zelda. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter and redder as she bit her lips when reading the more explicit parts of the story

“Gosh, RedQueen… if I didn’t know Zelda’s username is RedDamsel… I’d think she was actually writing this” She whispered and giggled, shaking her head. Her hand moving and grabbing a piece of paper to throw some air at herself.

Oh, the sweet irony... Zelda would be laughing out loud if she had just heard Lilith.

…………………………

Zelda was on the site, reading reviews but she was just waiting to see when would Lilith/BlueQueen send her a comment about the Library prompt she published a couple of minutes ago.

5 minutes later she received a notification from her and grinned,

_-BlueQueen: Saying that was hot is an understatement… hot damn, RedQueen. I loved it, so much. THANK YOU._

She finished reading it and looked up while closing her eyes, smiling and blushing “She loved it… yes!” She clapped her hands once, feeling so happy.

…………………………

Lilith was buying something in the Capitol Cafe, Zelda was sitting at a table with some of her colleagues, neither of their girlfriends present because they were busy with committee work, when Lilith received a notification from the site’s app, on her phone. She furrowed her brow, reading it while waiting for her order,

_-RedQueen: You’re very welcome, BlueQueen. Glad to know I made your prompt some justice. It was a pleasure to write._

Zelda saw Lilith smile and she smiled too while looking at her from afar, the brunette not knowing she was being watched right now. A few seconds later seeing that Lilith typing on her phone and wondered if she was writing a reply to RedQueen, when she finally got the notification, she knew that was exactly what Lilith was doing,

_-BlueQueen: You are the best and deserve all the praise, and if you need more prompts to inspire yourself… just tell me._

“Lovely… liberal” Zelda smirked, glancing at her phone in a casual way so nobody would be suspicious

_-RedQueen: Thank you, fan number 1. Oh, I will… I will._

She hit send and Lilith got the notification while she was walking away, holding her sandwich. Her other hand was still holding her phone and she stopped to read the reply, Zelda smiling at this and when she saw Lilith chuckle and grin+, her heart skipped a beat, making her smile even more.

…………………………

Lilith was walking around the Library of Congress, having just returned a book she borrowed when she saw Zelda there, she was looking at some papers and getting them in a green folder, but this didn’t catch Lilith’s attention, what caught her attention was the fact that Zelda was leaning over the table, to keep getting her papers together, and her skirt was sliding up, revealing her thighs. The readhead not realizing any of this “Oh…” Lilith said and licked her lips, her eyes staring at her legs, enjoying the view,

“…Spellman” She said, walking slowly toward her “Oh, Wardwell… hello there” She wiggled her brows once at her and Lilith smirked “What are you doing, redhead?” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the desk Zelda was at “Just here, getting some papers from work I needed, together” “Mmhm… so… did you read RedQueen’s latest story here? ” She pointed at the place with her index finger and Zelda nodded, smirking “Mmhm… I read it” She said as casually as she could “And? Did you like it?” They looked at each other’s faces “It was hot… she did get inspired for that one, huh?” “Oh yes…” Lilith nodded and Zelda side-eyed her “I saw she dedicated it to a certain BlueQueen… to you” Commented and glanced at Lilith seeing her brow furrowed “Uumm… what? No she didn’t” She replied, looking at Zelda with a puzzled look “She added it later, the edit timestamp is shown” “Oh… she dedicated it to me?” Lilith asked, grabbing her own phone and looking for the story “Mmhm, she did” Zelda saw her looking at her phone and smiled

_-PS: Story dedicated to my faithful reader and supporter, BlueQueen, thank you for the prompt. _

Lilith smiled and blushed, deep sighing,

“Don’t sigh like that for RedQueen or I will get jealous, brunette” She approached to her and kissed her cheek while giggling “Ugh… I just like her stories… and I like knowing she knows I support her and recognizes my username” “Mmhm” They looked at each other and smirked “Who do you think she is? She might work around here, right? She has access to the site and only people working here have access to it” “Well, yeah… who knows who she is” Said casually, pretending to not know anything about it “I bet she is a Democrat” Lilith suddenly mentioned and both looked at each other, laughing “A Democrat? Why?” Zelda asked with curiosity “No way a Republican writes hot stories like that” “Because most conservatives are uptight?” “Yeah… well, you aren’t too much… with me at least” “You’re welcome” “Ugh, nerd” “Dork” Zelda replied and both smirked “Don’t tell RedQueen you think she might be a Democrat, though” “Why not?” “She might get offended at being called a _Democrat_” Replied with a smug face and Lilith shook her head, kind of chuckling “Hey…” She nudged Zelda’s arm with her hand and both giggled “I was kidding, darling” “Don’t darling me, Spellman” Lilith side-eyed her and Zelda smiled, approaching to her face and kissing her cheek “Zelda, you always kiss my cheeks and don’t even look around to see if someone might see us” She slightly scolded her, looking at her “I do look around, you think I would just approach to you and kiss you if I knew someone was around?” “But” “I am careful, I am smart… I am a Republican, after all” “Ugh…” Lilith nudged her arm again and both chuckled “You are laughing and chuckling more with me lately, huh?” Zelda wiggled her brows twice at her and Lilith rolled her eyes “… is it because of the sex?” “I don’t know, I don’t even realize when I laugh or chuckle with you” “Good… keep doing it…” Lilith was side-eyeing her again.

A few seconds later,

“… so what’s taking you so long, Wardwell?” Zelda asked and Lilith gave her a confused look “To do… what exactly?” “To grab my hand, pull me with you to some hidden corner… and… recreate RedQueen’s latest story” “Oh… uumm… wait, I didn’t approach to you with that intention” “If you didn’t, you would be too dumb… but then again you are a Democrat so that would explain it” She commented once again and Lilith patted her arm “Stop it with that” She was saying as they both laughed “I’m just kidding, we are laughing” “Have I told you I hate you, lately?” “Yeah, many times, and you know I hate you too” “You aren’t saying that when I’m fucking you, Spellman” Lilith approached to her face and both smirked “Senator Wardwell… how dare you use such profane language in a place like this” Zelda faked an uptight and conservative tone and both smirked again “Don’t use that tone, redhead” “Why? Makes you want to spank me?” “Mmhm” Lilith said and Zelda chuckled, looking away and it was then when the brunette spanked her, making her gasp “Lilith!” She said and giggled, blushing “Oh, come on… I know you liked to be spanked… by me” Lilith walked behind her and caressed her hips “Yes, but… we can be seen here ” “Nobody is around” She whispered in her ear “Sometimes you are kind of distant and out of nowhere get all naughty” “You’re welcome” Surrounded her with her arms, pulling her closer to her body and both panted. Lilith then took her hand and started walking backwards, pulling her to follow her “Lilith” “You asked what was taking me so long” “That I did, mmhm” They gave a knowing look to each other and started walking to the final corners of the Library of Congress, but their respective phones rang and interrupted them, both of them closed their eyes and sighed in frustration, answering.

Once they finished talking a few seconds later they looked at each other, knowing they had other important matters to attend to

“Work?” Both asked at the same time and smirked, nodding.

Now they were walking toward the exit,

“To be continued… you fucking me against a wall in the Library of Congress… Wardwell” Zelda nudged her and their eyes met, blushing “Don’t be naughty now, Zelda” Lilith whispered, biting her lower lip “How much would a quickie take us anyway?” She glanced at her phone to see the time and both chuckled “Redhead… we can’t right now, we are both busy” “I thought you wanted to fuck me” “Stop it!” They stopped walking and were now in the middle of the hallways “To be continued…” Zelda looked around and approached, kissing her jaw and walking away “Ugh…” Lilith said and rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall and watching her walk away and how her hips swayed “Enjoy the view of my skirt, Wardwell” She touched the fabric of her skirt, caressing her buttocks on purpose and looked at Lilith over her shoulder, smiling “I wasn’t staring at the skirt… to be honest” Lilith replied and both smirked in complicity. Zelda stopped walking and turned around, starting to walk toward her once again “Zelda, don’t” Lilith raised her hand and said while both chuckled “Promise me something and I don’t approach to you right now , again” “Fine, what?” She arched a brow, asking “You are going to _spank_ _me_ next time we see each other” She whispered those two words and Lilith kept arching a brow at her “Oh yeah?” “Oh yes… yes, yes yeeesss” She moaned not so loudly and they both giggled, turning around and walking opposite ways “I hate you, Spellman” Lilith said loud enough so only Zelda could hear her “No, you don’t, Wardwell” Zelda replied and they both looked at each other over their shoulder narrowing their eyes, then continued walking and Lilith heard “Nice view of your skirt from behind too, brunette” “UGH” She heard her reply and Zelda laughed, Lilith hearing her and shaking her head, blushing.


	7. Library shenanigans-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…were you following me?” She arched a brow and they smirked “No, I was walking around too, but now that we did encounter each other, how about you keep your promise” Zelda grabbed her hand and was pulling it to make Lilith follow her “Promise? What?” She asked a tad confused “I told you to spank meee”

The next day, both were walking around the Library of Congress when they stumbled upon each other,

“Senator Wardwell, are you following me?” Zelda looked around and saw nobody near them, so she grabbed her cardigan and pulled her closer to her “Following you? I was just walking around here… were you following me?” She arched a brow and they smirked “No, I was walking around too, but now that we did encounter each other, how about you keep your promise” Zelda grabbed her hand and was pulling it to make Lilith follow her “Promise? What?” She asked a tad confused “I told you to spank meee” Zelda reminded her and both chuckled, “Oh, that… and wait, now?” “Yes, now, so we won’t forget” She cornered the liberal against a wall, both being hidden in a corner “Zelda, we come to work here, not to behave inappropriately” “Ugh, shut up and spank me” She kissed her chin and jaw “Do not tell me to shut up, readhead” Lilith said and spanked her once with both hands, making her gasp “Mmmm, another” She said licking her lips, Lilith arched a brow and gave her another spank and a second… and a third. Zelda was panting against her mouth “You like to spank a Republican, don’t you?” “Well, this Republican happens to have a spankable backside” Lilith spanked her and then squeezed her ass with both hands, both moaning “You always play hard to get with me and then… give in” Zelda slid her hand between her breasts, licking her lips “Like you don’t like me playing hard to get and then giving in” The brunette surrounded her with one arm and moved with her, now Zelda’s back against the wall “True… and I like that you are giving in more after reading certain hot stories between us… and since we’ve already had sex twice” She approached to her face and kissed her lips, Lilith not pulling away and kissing her back, both closing their eyes “You’ve cornered me… and provoked me” They opened their eyes but continued kissing, smiling against each other’s mouth “Mmhm… it’s always my fault, isn’t it?” “Yeeesss” Lilith caressed the skin of her neck with her hands and slid down between her breasts, unbuttoning her blouse, smirking at seeing her dark red lace bra “How dare you say it’s my fault” She faked an uptight tone and spanked her, making Lilith gasp “Zeldaaa” The brunette looked at her as they both giggled “Yes?” She spanked her ass three more times again and Lilith bit her lips, panting. Then Both grabbed their faces once again and started making out “…aren’t you going… to say you… hate me?” Zelda asked between heated kisses “I… hate… yo…u” Lilith replied as they continued making out, looking at each other in complicity and closing their eyes once again.

“Let’s do it… we might get interrupted soon” The redhead started unbuttoning Lilith’s blouse, caressing her breasts and smiling at seeing her red bra “Fine… let’s do it before we get interrupted again” They nodded, sliding their skirts up and now sliding their hands down their underwear “You are wearing a red bra too” She whispered against Lilith’s mouth while they were moaning and stroking their clits with their fingers “And you seem to like it” “Yes, it’s so sexy… and it’s my favorite color… red” “The communist color, yeah” She mocked and both chuckled as they continued fucking each other “As the Republican color!” Zelda shook her head still laughing “Commie color” “Republican color” They both smirked and narrowed their eyes “Nah” “Gosh, yes! Are you seriously going to say this right now?” She made a motion with her eyes at their hands between their legs and both laughed again “I’m just kidding, conservative lady” Lilith kissed her cheek and lips, biting her lower one “If I joked about the color representing your party you would probably get mad and scold me” Both smirked, as they kept moaning against each other’s lips “True, but good thing blue color here only represents the Democratic party” “And the pro-life movement” Zelda replied with a smug smile on her face and both looked at each other “Did you just say that to a Democrat and pro-choice politician…” “Mmhm” “Gosh, I do fucking hate you” Lilith shook her head, laughing and spanking her “Mmm… at least it won me a spank” Zelda giggled and they both continued kissing “Let’s stop it with the colors thing and get off… we don’t know how much time we have left” Both nodded, moving their hands and fingers faster... coming a few minutes later.

“Finally… we did some justice to that story RedQueen wrote” Zelda smiled, fixing her clothes “Gosh, yes…” Lilith replied, sighing and both looked at each other, holding the stare “… I wonder where we are going to fuck next” The brunette said while fixing her hair “Wasn’t us having sex a one time thing only, you said?” Zelda arched a brow, buttoning up the liberal’s blouse “You say after this is the third time” Lilith replied and both smirked “But you did say…” “I know I did but well, that doesn’t count anymore… not after our third intimate encounter” She replied flustered and looking away as her cheeks blushed “At least you aren’t ignoring me or treating me as cold as before” “Ugh” “May RedQueen be blessed” Zelda said and giggled, kissing her cheek “Mmhm… at least her stories are entertaining” “Oh yes they are” Both looked at each other and Zelda gave her a sweet smile “Zelda… this has to continue being a secret” “Yes, I know… could you imagine if our parties… colleagues… and media knew about it? Not to mention we aren’t single…” Mentioned and they nodded “… so trust me when I say I know this has to keep being a secret” “Okay, at least on that we agree on” “Probably the only thing” They chuckled, walking towards the exit.

A few seconds later as they were walking down the hallway,

“Pro-life color, huh?” Lilith nudged her arm and Zelda furrowed her brow, staring at her “… that’s what you said about my favorite color, blue” “Oh… well, you were saying my favorite color red, was the communist color and to be honest I’m thinking about suing you for such blasphemy” She started saying in kind of a serious tone but ended up laughing at the nonsense and Lilith laughed with her, shaking her head “It’s not my fault that red is both the communist and Republican color” “Lilith, at least say Republican first than that other annoying word” “Does it really annoy you, that your party color is the commie color too?” “Mmhm…” Zelda narrowed her eyes, and Lilith smirked “It does annoy me that my party color is also the pro-life color… like couldn’t they choose another one? So annoying” Lilith mentioned and both giggled “Why were you wearing a red bra, by the way?” Zelda asked, curiously “I don’t know, I like that color in underwear” “Because of me” She pointed at her own bra and both arched a brow “Because of you what?” “Because red reminds you of me, your favorite redhead and republican” “Ugh…” She side-eyed her and Zelda squeezed her hand once “Wear red more… you look so hot wearing it, darling” Lilith smirked and blushed as she kissed her cheek and started walking away, both going opposite ways when they reached the corner “You wear blue more” “Do I look hot wearing it?” “You look like a blueberry” “And you look like a strawberry… that I would like to eat up” Zelda looked at her up and down and both chuckled “Just when I think you couldn’t get naughtier… you prove me wrong” “Mmm, proving a Democrat wrong? My favorite hobby” She wiggled her brows and they laughed “Ugh, go awayyy” Lilith was pushing her away as they giggled “See you around, blueberry” “See you…” She said, starting to walk away “…strawberry” Zelda heard her and smiled, blushing “Mmmm” “Shut up!” Both chuckled, going opposite ways as they continued thinking about the other and how they were looking forward to their interactions more and more now that they got closer.


	8. The Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was fine, until the news broke off…
> 
> Now everybody’s phone going crazy with the notifications going off, all of them reading about the latest gossip in DC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Andrea was a green-eyed woman, with slim figure, two inches higher than Zelda and had dark blonde hair.  
-Danielle was a hazel-eyed woman, with slim figure, two and a half inches shorter than Lilith and had light brown hair.

Zelda and Lilith were both at the Capitol Cafe, drinking coffee with their colleagues, their girlfriend were around too.

The cafe was full of people, where they were eating, drinking coffee or tea, and chatting, as this was the place where the politicians could gather to chat about less important stuff and distract their minds from work.

All was fine, until the news broke off…

Now everybody’s phone going crazy with the notifications going off, all of them reading about the latest gossip in DC.

Danielle and Andrea’s name were mentioned, screenshots of them making out inside a car at night, being shown in the news websites, an audible and collective gasp being heard in the cafe as both Andrea and Danielle closed their eyes, their cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

Lilith and Zelda saw all of this on their phone and then looked at their respective girlfriends with a shocked face

“What… the… hell…” They said to them and their girlfriends looked at them, approaching “Zelda” “Lilith” “You were having an affair with that conservative idiot?” Lilith asked, still shocked and confused “Well… uumm” Danielle said, stuttering “Do not call me an idiot, Wardwell” Andrea said and everybody smirked at seeing them narrow their eyes at each other “I will call you an idiot if I want, IDIOT” “Say it to my face and see how it goes for you, you stupid liberal bitch” They both approached each other but Zelda and Danielle grabbed their arms, stopping them “Enough!” Zelda said, exasperated “...and what were those images? We are still waiting for an explanation!” She continued, narrowing her eyes and feeling so embarrassed right now “Do you want to talk about it here?” Andrea asked, pointing at the Cafe and all the people in it “What the fuck does it matter anymore, EVERYBODY here saw the photos and knows! Everybody in the Capitol and DC knows by now!” Lilith exclaimed, moving her arms around “You two were having an affair… then” Zelda now said, arching a brow and looking at Andrea “Zelda… I…” “Answer me!” “Yes… we were” “Since when?” “A month ago” Zelda and Andrea looked at each other and the redhead closed her eyes, shaking her head “You and I are done, that is obvious” “And the same goes with us” Lilith added, looking at Danielle.

Nobody around the four of them hasn’t dared to move away because the latest political gossip was happening right in front their eyes and they didn’t want to miss a thing,

“I was going to break up with you anyway” Andrea said, shrugging it off and crossing her arms over her chest “Then why didn’t you break up with me, and then go fuck that dumb idiot then! Why do we all have to find out online. You two weren’t even discreet in your affair!” Zelda yelled more than exasperated and pushing Andrea away “It’s not her fault you are a frigid, Spellman” Danielle narrowed her eyes at her, with a smug smile. Everybody around watching this and wondering where the popcorn was to be honest “What did you just say?” The redhead shot a glare at her and walked closer to the woman “You. Fucking. Heard. Me. You prude conservative bitch” Zelda felt her rage grow so she moved her hand and slapped her left cheek, everybody around gasping in surprise “I will fucking end you!” Danielle was going to slap her back but Lilith grabbed her wrist and stopped her “Do not dare touch her” “Of course you are going to defend her” “Yes… of course I am going to defend her…” She replied and let go of her, both narrowing their eyes “Don’t you dare speak to me ever again after this embarrassing mess, you heard me!” Zelda pointed her index finger at Andrea, walking away “Not like I even want to talk to you” She replied, mocking her as she laughed, and Zelda rolled her eyes “You better stay away from me too” Lilith moved past Danielle “Byeee” She replied, moving away. Everybody around looking at the four of them, smirking. Seeing how Zelda and Lilith walked out of there with seconds of difference.

……………………

Zelda was in one of the corners of the hallways, her back against the wall while she was holding her phone, looking at the screen. Lilith was walking down the hallways when she saw her,

“Redhead” “Brunette” They said to each other and their eyes met “How are you?” “Upset… embarrassed… annoyed…” “You know I feel the same” Lilith walked closer to her and had her back against the wall now too “I know…” Zelda sighed and they looked at each other “… it’s all over the internet, Lilith, gosh” She pointed at her phone, both looking at the screen, Zelda being on twitter, and seeing the trends of their names and how people were talking about it “I fucking hate them” “The people on the internet? Yeah, they are always annoying, especially on twitter” Zelda replied, without looking at her and both laughed “Well yeah, but I meant… our ex girlfriends” “Oh… yeah, I fucking hate them too” She replied and their eyes met, nodding in agreement “They could’ve at least been more discreet” Lilith said, looking at her phone and seeing what the internet said about this whole mess “Like us” Zelda nudged her and both chuckled “Mmhm, it’s not that difficult to be discreet… for fuck’s sake, seriously… it’s not difficult” Lilith sighed, shaking her head “I know… and I hate that this is well, affecting us too… because we were with them… so of course our names are going to be all over the internet and it’s so embarrassing to be cheated on, publicly” Zelda crossed her arms, sighing exasperated. Lilith looked at her and nodded “At least in a week nobody will remember… I hope” Both mentioned at the same time and giggled when they heard the other “Is your heart… broken… Wardwell?” Zelda asked, side-eyeing her, being afraid she was going to hear an answer that was going to break her own heart. Lilith stared at her for a moment and replied “No… not really” “No?” The redhead asked innocently “No, I didn’t love her, I was with her… because… I don’t know, we were just together for 3 months” The Republican of course being happy to hear she didn’t love her, feeling more relieved about it now “Yeah, 4 months for me…” “Is your heart broken?” Lilith asked, both moving and leaning the side of their bodies against the wall “No, it isn’t… I didn’t love her either…” Their eyes met and held the gaze “… so now I do have you all by myself, huh?” Zelda touched her belly with her index finger and both chuckled, Lilith shaking her head and looking away, blushing “You say it like if us not being single before didn’t let us behave _badly_ with each other” “True… but now I can really have you all by myself” She approached to her face and kissed her cheek “Zelda… we’re from different political parties” “Lilith… I know…” They looked at each other and smirked “… but we can still fool around, right?” She approached to her face and kissed her lips, both deepening the kiss “Continuing to be more discreet than those two idiots, yes” Lilith replied, caressing her waist and pulling her closer to her, Zelda’s back against the wall “Good… do you think I’m a frigid?” She suddenly asked and looked at each other, laughing “What!?” Lilith asked, still laughing “Do you think I’m a frigid?” Zelda asked again and both chuckled “Zelda… we’ve had sex three times… trust me when I tell you that, no, you are not a frigid… I mean… not at all” Lilith pulled Zelda closer to her, surrounding her waist with her arms and Zelda nodded “It’s just… how dare your stupid ex, call me a fridgid!” She mentioned and they giggled “What do you think Andrea told her?” “Ugh, I don’t know… but it’s true I wasn’t as interested in having sex with her… as I am in having sex with you” “I don’t blame you, I’m much better at anything than that one” Lilith kissed her lips and Zelda nodded “If only you were a Republican… but nobody is that perfect” Lilith couldn’t help but laugh, side-eyeing her “You are always making comments like that to me, nerd” “I’m just kidding, dork” “I could say the same about you, you know? About you not being a Democrat and being _ugh_ because of it” She pointed her finger at her and Zelda chuckled “I don’t think we would turn each other on so much if we were from the same political party” “Well, yeah” Lilith nodded “We wouldn’t inspire RedQueen as much as we do either” Zelda mentioned and smirked, looking away “It’s her fault you seduced me” She touched her hips, giving them a squeeze “Mmhm, how dare I, huh?” They starting kissing again, making out “Mmmm” Both moaned against each other’s lips and continued kissing against the wall, hidden in the corner of one of the hallways. Forgetting in the arms and lips of each other, the bad and embarrassing time their now exes made them go through with their public and mutual infidelity.

______________________________________________________________

The next days were upsetting to Lilith and Zelda, thanks to their exes cheating on them with each other. The news still circulating online.

Both of them released statements, saying their relationship have ended because of these news, saying they hoped to have their privacy respected. Lilith and Zelda wanting to distance themselves as much as possible from the whole thing.

Andrea and Danielle now officially dating, which made Zelda and Lilith laugh when they found out and saw them holding hands around the Capitol Cafe, giving each other a knowing look while they rolled their eyes and giggled, not even having to say anything to the other to know they agreed the whole situation was ridiculous and even more because they were also cheating on them with each other and had no idea their now exes were doing the same, now preferring to laugh at the whole thing than to stress about it which caused them no good.

______________________________________________________________

RedQueen has written a new story where Lilith and Zelda had sex over Zelda’s desk in her office.

Lilith reading it and enjoying it so much that when she finished the story she was frustrated to not have the redhead around to have sex with her, right away. That’s why she got up and walked toward her office.

When she entered, Zelda saw her and arched a brow. Lilith didn’t say anything and only grabbed her hand and pulled her toward her body, kissing the redhead on the lips. Zelda was surprised but of course she didn’t pull away and both closed their eyes, making out. A few seconds later starting to make RedQueen’s latest story come to life over Zelda’s desk.

When they finished and were fixing their hair and blouses,

“Now everytime RedQueen posts a story, we recreate it, huh?” Zelda nudged her arm and they laughed “Mmhm, we are very bad girls” “I’m glad you came…” She made a pause and held their gazes, smirking “… visit me at my office” Zelda finished her sentence and Lilith shook her head, chuckling “I’m glad you let me… you know, relief myself… with you” “Mmm… anytime you want, Senator Wardwell…” Zelda fixed Lilith’s blouse, smiling “… remember how you were playing hard to get the first time we read that story together in your office?” “Ugh” Lilith side-eyed her and Zelda giggled “Now you don’t really play hard to get with me anymore” “We’ve fucked more than once… there is no need to… even pretend, I don’t like having you close like that” “Mmm… so, when do we get married?” She joked and patted her shoulder, Lilith looked at her and they both laughed “You wish we’d get married to have honeymoon, admit it” Lilith surrounded her with arms and pulled Zelda closer to her “I wouldn’t let you leave that bed ever again” Zelda kissed her lips and bit her lower one, pulling it a little “Inappropriate nerd” “You love it, dork” “I hate you” They both whispered and smirked, kissing their lips with a fervent kiss.

A few seconds later, Lilith was walking toward the door,

“Come visit like _that_ me whenever you want” Zelda said in a playful voice, touching her desk and smiling mischeviously at her “Horny, conservative” “Takes one to know one, liberal” Lilith playfully narrowed her eyes at her and Zelda smiled, winking.


End file.
